Can't Take It
by KayliPumpkin
Summary: When Kitty gets violently attacked, she knows what she has to do. Angst and bits of Lancitty!
1. Ending it

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. This is my second fanfic so enjoy! Review, good or bad?**

Kitty was just enjoying her day. She was walking down the street carrying bags from her recent shopping trip. Until four men walked up to her, surrounding her.

"Hey, you're a mutant, aren't you?" A man in a red hat asked. Kitty moved away a little, not looking for trouble.

"Yeah, so what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The men just looked at each other, before chuckling to each other. Another man wearing a plaid shirt, walked forward, and smiled, a creepy looking smile.

"We think you're ruining our gene pool." He said, before crossing his arms. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"We haven't done anything! We're just like you!" She shouted at them. The men started laughing crazily at her. Kitty looked at each and everyone of them. Until she was caught off-guard and punched in the face by one of them. Kitty fell to the ground, dropping her bags, and covering her face. The men looked down at her. And started viciously attacking her. They kicked, they punched her, they hit her, they shouted mutant remarks at her. She was so full of fear that she forgot about her powers, When they began to feel tired, they walked away, before the one in the red hat, said something to her.

"You're a disgrace. Do everyone in the world a favor, and kill yourself." He said before walking away with his buddies. Kitty just played on the floor, and hugged herself. Her face face was covered with purple bruises, red palm marks, and tears rolling down her face. She knew there were mutant haters in the world, but none like those. No one would physically attack her. Kitty got up off the ground, before brushing herself off, and collecting her bags. She walked off towards the institute, crying. She didn't care if people looked, she didn't care if people stared at her, she didn't care if anyone asked if she was okay, she knew they didn't just walked home. Not caring about anything anymore.

When she reached the institute, she saw Scott and Jean, walking towards his car, laughing and holding on to each other. When they saw Kitty, they stopped right in their tracks to stare at her.

"Oh my gosh, Kitty! What happened?" Jean asked, walking up towards, to examine her. Kitty walked back, making sure jean didn't touch her.

"Don't worry, Jean. I just tripped. It's okay." Kitty said as she walked past her with her head down. Scott Stopped her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure, you okay?" He asked, with concern in his voice. Kitty nodded her head, with a smile. She shrugged Scott's hand off, and fast walked towards the institute. She put her head down, hoping no one would notice her. She was close to her bedroom, until she bumped into Rogue. Rogue looked at her, for a moment, before putting her hands on Kitty's shoulder.

"Kitty, what happened to you?" Kitty didn't say anything. She just looked at Rogue, dropped her bags, before doing something no one would ever do. She hugged Rogue. Rogue just put her hands out, not knowing what to do. Kitty then let go, and looked into Rogue's eyes.

"rogue. I want you to know, that you're my best friend. I had no friends growing up, but I'm glad you became mine. I'm always gunna be your friend, no matter what." Kitty said before walking into their bedroom, forgetting about her bags. Rogue looked at the door for a minute, with shocked eyes. She than walked out, towards the door of the institute, to meet Kurt up for a brother/sister bonding.

Kitty closed the door and smiled at it, before screaming at it. She threw some of her things on the ground,shattering and ruining them. She then sat on her hands over head, and cried. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take all the name callings, the shouting, the screams, everything. She was tired of it. She was done. She knew exactly what she had to do. She walked out her her bedroom, and looked to make sure no one was around. She walked towards, the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom, she closed the door. She put her back towards it, before going to the mirror cabinet. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring at the bruises on her face and laughed.

"They want me to die? They want me gone? Fine! I'll make people happy, and grant their wishes." She opened the cabinet, and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills. She grabbed a glass, and put water in it. She looked at her self in the mirror one last time.

"I'm doing what's right. No one will care. No one will miss me. Everyone will be happy." She said before sitting on the floor. She put the glass of water down, before examining the bottle in her hands. She thought for a moment on what she was doing before remembering what the man in the red hat said to her.

'Do everyone in the world a favor, and kill yourself." His words were stuck in her head. She nodded her head agreeing with his words. She emptied the entire bottle in her hands, and put them in her mouth. She grabbed the glass of water, and drank it. She then lied down and hugged herself, crying some more.


	2. Discovering

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Chapter 2, is here! Review, good or bad?**

Storm wondered the halls looking for Kitty. Jean, Scott, and Rogue, both admitted to her having bruises on her face, and tears. Storm knocked on Kitty and Rogue's bedroom door. She then knocked on the door.

"Kitty, you in there?" She asked. When she got no response, she opened the door, to find no one was inside. She looked around, before she found broken objects on the floor. She kneeled down, and looked at some of them. She some pictures of Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan, everyone Kitty loved, shattered on the floor. She stared at them, before picking them up, and examining them. She knew Kitty would never ruin a photo, she thought that ruin photos would mean, she was ruining fond memories of her and her friends. Storm picked them up, and put them back where they belonged, remembering to clean up, after she found Kitty. When she saw Kitty, wasn't anywhere to be seen, she decided to check the bathroom. She then knocked on the door.

"Kitty, you in here?" She asked. when she got no response, she opened the door. When she saw Kitty lying on the floor, with bruises on her face, she quickly rushed over to her.

"Kitty, what happened?" She asked as she kneeled down next to her. She got no answer or response. She tried again and still got nothing. She saw the empty bottle on the floor. When she picked it up, she shook her head.

No, no, no, no, no!" She said. She softly hit Kitty on the cheeks in hopes, of waking her up.

"Kitty, wake up! Kitty what did you do? Kitty what did you do!?" She shouted at her, she shook her slightly. Storm felt the tears, falling down her face. She got nothing out of Kitty.

"Logan!" She shouted. Logan who was right down the hall, when he saw Kitty, he immediately asked questions.

"What happened? Is Kitty okay? What happened to her?" Logan just kept on shouting questions 'till Storm couldn't take it.

"Logan! I don't know what's wrong! I don't know what happened to Kitty! just call the freaking police, or an ambulance, just call someone!" She shouted at him. Logan stayed frozen for a second, before remembering what she said.

"Got it! Just stay with her!" He said before running to the nearest to the phone. Storm lifted Kitty up and rocked her back and fourth, whispering in her ear. When Logan came back, he was talking to the operator. He then played the phone down.

"Well?" Storm asked, while still holding Kitty.

"They said they would arrive as soon as possible." Logan said. Storm nodded her head and turned her attention back to Kitty. Logan saw Storm's eyes with tears. He walked over towards them, and put his arms around them. He held them close, as if they were his own family. As he held them close the ambulance finally arrived.

"Well, it's about dang time!" He shouted. Logan got up and went to find the medical technicians. When he saw them looking around for where the problem was, he shouted at them.

"Hey, up here!" He shouted, as ran back towards the bathroom. They then followed. When they reached the bathroom, they set the gurney that they had down, and checked Kitty.

"ok, put her on the gurney, we'll do some more tests on the way." One of them said, the rest nodded. As they set her up. Storm cried again. Logan put his hands on her shoulders.

"She's going to be okay, Ororo. They'll help her." He said to her. Storm hoped he was right.


	3. Surprises!

Rogue and Kurt walked back to the institute with bags in their hands, and smoothies. They spent the whole day shopping, watching a movie, eating, the usual brother and sister. They talked all the way, until Rogue brought up Kitty.

"You saw her, right?" She asked. Kurt gave her a confusing look not knowing what she was talking about, And shook his head.

"No, what happened?" He asked. He had a crush on her she she first got here, until she started dating Lance, Kurt began gaining a brother sister relationship with her. Rogue stared at the ground before answering.

"She came home with bruises. Jean and Scott asked her what's wrong, but she ignored them. And when Ah ask her about it, she hugged me." Kurt gave a dramatic gasp. But then he gave another questioning look.

"Where she'd get the bruises?" He asked. Rogue rolled her eyes, knowing Kurt was only paying half attention to what she was saying.

"No one knows she wouldn't answer anyone!" She said. Kurt just sighed, knowing they might never know what happened to her. She liked to keep to her self.

When they reached the institute, they saw an ambulance outside and immediately, Rogue Rogue dropped her things, especially the her smoothie. When an ambulance was at the institute, everyone knew something was wrong. They tried to goo in to see what was wrong, but stopped when they saw three medical technicians, carry Kitty out, in gurney. Kurt now knew what Rogue meant by bruises on her face. He had no words. Rogue just dropped down to her seeing her friend like that, killed her. Kurt almost sat down next to her, until he saw Storm and Logan running out of the institute, trying to catch up.

"Logan, what happened?" He shouted. Logan didn't answer he just stared at them before getting in the back of the ambulance, and helping Ororo up. They then closed the door ad drove to the hospital. Rogue watched the ambulance leave, and felt tears running down her face. Kurt saw this and sat down.

"It will be okay, Rogue. We'll call Scott and Jean, then I'll teleport us to the hospital, and find out what happened." Rogue didn't say anything back. She just sat up, and walked towards the institute. Leaving her bags.

"Rogue?" He called. He got no reply. He just watched walk into the institute. Kurt was confused. He didn't know why Rogue wouldn't speak, he didn't know why Kitty was being taken to the hospital. He didn't know a lot. All he did was pull out his phone and called Scott hoping he would answer.


	4. Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men** **Evolution. fourth chapter has finally arrived!, enjoy. review, good or bad.**

When they reached the hospital, the technicians lifted Kitty up, and took her to the nearest doctor. Storm and Logan got out, too. Storm was crying her eyes out, and Logan was trying to be brave, for Storm and Kitty. When they found a doctor, they told him immediately what happened.

"Okay, fifteen year old, overdosed on sleeping pills, heart rate is very low. Okay, go get a monitor set on her, let's see what else we can do." The doctor said. The medical technicians followed his commands, and took Kitty into a room to set her up. When they did that, the doctor met up with Logan and Storm.

"Are you parents of Kitty Pryde?" He asked. Logan and Storm looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"We aren't her parents, but we're kind of like her family." He said. The doctor nodded his head.

"Well, right now, we're doing our best to stabilize her. You can stay out in the waiting room if you like. We'll tell you if her condition gots better or worsens." He told them. Logan and Storm nodded, and walked towards the waiting room, Storm cried the whole way.

* * *

When they got there, Storm held on tight to Logan. They didn't say anything to each other. They just held each other close, hoping Kitty would survive. Storm finally broke the silence.

Who else do you think knows?" She asked. Logan thought for a moment before answering.

"Kurt and Rogue, saw us leave the institute, so probably them. Kurt might've told Scott and Jean. Apart from them, I don't know." Logan said. Storm then asked another question.

"Do you think 'he' knows?" She asked, emphasizing on he. Logan knew who she talking about. Lance Alvers. Lance was Kitty's boyfriend from the Brotherhood. No one trusted him, only Kitty. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably not. We'll call him, when the others arrive. If that's okay?" He said. Storm nodded her head.

"I think, he would like to see his girlfriend, in the hospital." She said. Logan looked away from her. They sat in silence for a while, before three people came bursting through the doors.

"Logan!" Kurt shouted. Jean and Scott were right behind him, wrapped in each other's arms. Jean's eyes had light tears. Logan could tell, she had been crying.

"What happened?" Scott asked. Storm cried into her hands, afraid to tell them what was happening to Kitty. Logan looked at her, before turning back to them, while looking at the ground, for a few minutes, and finally answered.

"Kitty, overdosed on sleeping pills. They say her heart rate is low." Logan said. When he looked to see them, he saw Kurt's eyes grow wide, while Scott held Jean closer, While she put a hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from falling apart. Logan looked around, before he realized someone was missing.

"Where's stripes?" He asked. They knew he was talking about Rogue. Jean and Scott, looked at each other, while Kurt looked down before answering.

"I have no idea. When you left, she went inside, and wouldn't speak." He said. Logan nodded his head. No one spoke, until the doctor came back. Storm was the first one to talk to him.

"How is she?" She asked immediately. The doctor looked at her, then Logan. He nodded his head, telling him it was okay. The doctor nodded his head back.

"She stabilized for now. You may see her now, if you like." He said. They all nodded his head, wanting to see Kitty immediately. The doctor took them, where Kitty's room was.

* * *

When they reached, and the doctor opened the door. Everyone looked shocked. Kitty was hooked to an I.V., tubes were in her mouth, and her face still had bruises. Storm broke down, and ran out of the room. Jean sobbed into Scott's shirt, While Logan and Kurt just stared. They didn't know how to feel. Kitty was like the daughter, Logan never had. Seeing her like that broke his heart. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her. Kurt just stared. Kitty looked lifeless. Like there was nothing left of her. Logan turned to them.

"One of you, call the Brotherhood boarding house. Tell Lance about his girlfriend." He said. Scott nodded his head. He pulled out his phone and called the boarding house. He and Lance didn't get along as much, but if kitty got hurt, he would stomach it. Everyone else stayed behind, to watch Kitty. They prayed and hoped for her poor, sweet soul.


	5. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Chapter 5 has finally arrived! Enjoy and Review! Good or bad?**

"Toad, leave me alone!" Wanda shouted as she hexed him into a wall. He was trying to seduce her again, but as usual, it didn't work. Pietro stood by, with a smile on his face, enjoying toad's punishment, for trying to get a date out of his sister. He kept watching until he got a call.

"I'll get it!" He shouted as he raced towards the phone. When he answered, he got a surprise.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Pietro?" The voice said. Pietro leaned against something, not knowing who it was.

"Yes. Who is this?" He asked.

"Scott Summers." He said. Pietro then started shouting at him.

"What the heck do you want? Incase you aren't aware, we haven't caused any crimes!" He shouted. Scott just sighed.

"Look, just put Alvers on." He said. Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"What do want him for?" He asked. He knew of Scott's rivalry with Lance, and that he was dating Kitty. So he had no idea why, Scott would want to talk to Lance.

"What do you want to speak to him." He asked. Scott was starting to get annoyed.

"Just put him on!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Pietro said. He then shouted up the stairs.

"LANCE!" He shouted loud enough, that probably everyone in the house heard. Pietro heard Lance's door slam and saw him stomping down the stairs.

"What do you want, Maximoff?" He shouted at him in his face. Pietro just answered by giving him the phone. Lance snatched it out of his hands and answered.

"Yes?" He asked. He hoped it was Kitty. They hadn't talked in a while, and Lance missed hearing the sound of her voice.

"Alvers?" Scott asked. Lance's eyes immediately widen.

"Summers?" He replied. He was surprised and a little disappointed. He was hoping to talk to Kitty, and a little surprised Summers was calling him.

"Why the heck ere you calling us?" He asked with a bit of annoyance. Scott didn't answer for a few minutes. Until he finally had the guts to tell him.

"Kitty is in the hospital." He said. Lance froze, and let the words sink in. Kitty. His Kitty. Was in the hospital. He hoped he'd never hear those words ever. He didn't know what to say. It was too much. He finally had enough strength to ask questions.

"How? Why? When can I see her?" He asked with all the question piling on, Scott could only answer a few questions.

"We don't know how. But Logan mentioned something about an overdose. You can see her whenever. You can see her now." He said. When Scott said that, Lance hung up and grabbed his car keys. The Brotherhood stared at him.

"What happened?" Wanda asked as she finished hexing Toad.

"Kitty's in the hospital. I can't explain it, but I'm leaving to see her." He said quickly as he ran out the door. The rest of the brother stared at the door, that was left open be Lance, then at each other.

"Kitty's in the hospital?" Wanda asked, after everyone was in silence. Kitty and Wanda became close friends, since there were no girls at the Brotherhood house. Pietro just shook his head. Kitty was like family to him, and to the Brotherhood. The thought of her in the hospital, made everyone sad. Like they lost a family member.

 **End of chapter 5! Hope everyone had a good Christmas! Review!**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Review, Good or bad?**

Lance drove as fast as he could, (probably over the speed limit) to the hospital. Kitty was on his mind the whole time. Thought of her in the hospital, scared him. She was the light of his life, his whole life was awful, he felt like it was never going to get better, until she appeared. She showed him, the best of life, and how things got better. They've been dating for weeks, months, years. Lance lost count, because it felt like an eternity with her. Even though, the X-Men didn't approve, they still dated. They talked late night, and Lance would encourage her to sneak out, just so they can hang out. Suddenly memories of them together, started coming back.

-FLASHBACK-

"Lance, where are you taking me?" Kitty shouted through some giggles. Lance just smiled, and kept on running with Kitty's hand in his.

"Not that far, Kitty!" He replied. Kitty smiled and laughed, as Lance took her to someplace, she knew nothing about. Lance finally stopped when they reached a strange that looks like it's been abandoned. Kitty was at first confused, until Lance opened the door. They were lights, and loud music, along with a huge crowd of people. Lance grabbed both her hands and brought her inside.

"Kitty, welcome to your first live show!" He shouted over the music. Kitty gasped. Her heart skipped a beat. She's never been to a live show due to her parents being strict about curfew, and other stuff. She felt excited, and nervous at the same time. Lance brought her to the front of the stage, trying to avoid other people. Kitty was so excited, she started dancing like everyone else did. Jumping up and down, throwing her fist in the air. Lance smiled at her, and started to join her. danced together, the whole time, until the concert was over. When they left Kitty was jumping, skipping, and smiling the whole way to the car.

"So, Kitty, how was it?" He asked, smiling, while walking behind her. Kitty then smiled back at him.

"It was literally one of the best things ever! Well, beside fighting sentinels, and Magneto." She answered, while going back to skipping. She then came up with an idea.

"Race ya to the car! Last one there has to buy the ice cream!" She shouted, running towards Lance's green jeep.

"Kitty!" He shouted, running after her.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The thought of them dancing laughing and smiling, and it suddenly come to an end brought a tear to Lance's eyes. He quickly wiped his eyes. He was not going to cry over this, because he knows Kitty is fine, and will BE fine. She was tough, she can handle anything, she fought Magneto, she fought The Brotherhood, she fought Sabretooth and sentinels! She can handle anything that happens, no matter what. His thoughts were interrupted, when he reached the hospital, and parked in a random spot. He ran through the doors, and stopped to talk to a woman at the receptionist desk. Scott didn't bother to tell him what room Kitty was in, so he had to ask. When he got an answer he ran towards Kitty's room (Even though, he was told not to run). When he reached her room. He saw Storm, outside crying her eyes out.

"Ms. Munroe?"

 **I always wanted to do a cliffhanger! Review, good or bad?**


	7. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Chapter 7 is here! Enjoy, Review, Good or bad?**

"Ms. Munroe?"

Storm looked up, and saw Lance staring at her. Storm straightened up, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Lance, It's just you." She said, trying to smile. Lance avoided making eye contact with her.

"Yeah." He said. Storm then looked towards the door. Lance noticed this and his eyes softened.

"How is she?" He asked. Storm stared at the ground, not answering for awhile.

"She's, uh-um- She's- She's stabilized for now. At least that's what the doctors keep saying." Storm said with tears forming in her eyes. Lance put a hand on her shoulder, as a symbol of comfort. Storm looked at him and smiled.

"You can go in and see her. Though, Everyone else is in there." She said. Lance nodded his head, and walked in. When he stepped in, he saw Jean, with Scott's arm wrapped tightly around her. Kurt who was looking down at the floor **(With his image inducer on, incase I forgot to mention)** Logan, who was sitting next to Kitty's bed, holding her hand. Then he saw Kitty. When he saw her, how her face was bruised, she was attached to machines. Lance could feel his heart stop. He wanted to run over to the bed, and hug Kitty close but gently, trying not to hurt her. But instead, he just stood, not saying a word. Everyone stared at him, not knowing what to say, or do. Logan, then broke the silence.

"Alright, everyone lets leave these two, alone for awhile." Logan said. Kurt almost protested, until he he saw Lance looking down, realizing he must want some alone time with his girlfriend. Everyone glared, but didn't say anything. Scott and Jean got up, with Jean having tears still sliding down her face. Everyone left, except for Logan, who stayed back to talk with Lance.

"She's gunna be fine." He said, putting a hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance lifted his head a little to look at Kitty.

"You better be right." Lance said softly.

"Am I ever wrong?" Logan asked, with a smirk on his face. He then walked away closing the door, behind him. For awhile, Lance stared at Kitty, not moving. He then walked over to the chair, Logan was sitting in, and sat down.

"Kitty." He whispered. He grabbed her hand, and held on to it, With his other hand stroking her face. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He then continued to talk.

"Kitty, I don't know who hurt you, but I'm gunna find out who did this. And when I do, they're going to be so sorry, for doing this." Lance said with anger in his voice. He had no idea who would want to hurt Kitty, everyone loved her.

"I-I..." Lance couldn't speak. He then felt tears come to his eyes. And finally he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let all the tears fall down his face not caring if anyone saw him.

"Kitty. Please survive this, please be okay. I just want you to be okay. My life sucked, I had no parents, I was abused in foster homes, My teachers told me I wouldn't get anywhere in life, and I thought they were right, and I deserved everything, until I met you. You showed me I could be loved, That I wasn't worthless, that I could change my life around. I love you so much." Lance said with pain and sadness in his voice.

"That was beautiful." A voice said. Lance turned his head and saw Storm with tears falling down her face. Lance turned his attention back to Kitty. Storm then walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're good to her Lance. I know the others disapprove of you dating, but I support it, you two seem to balance each other out." Storm said as she looked at Kitty. Lance just nodded, and got up. Storm then sat down in the chair he was sitting in, taking over.

"I should probably leave. I gotta make sure the guys don't tear the house apart." Lance said as he walked towards the door. Lance then stopped when he reached the door.

"Storm?" He asked. She turned her head towards him.

"Yes?"

"If Kitty gets worse or anything, please let me know." He said, while looking at the ground, Storm smiled and nodded her head.

"of course." She said. She then turned her back on him, and went back to Kitty. Lance walked past everyone, with his hands in his pockets while having them glaring at him again. He then walked past Logan, who put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head at Lance, who nodded back. Lance then shrugged his hand off, and walked away from all of them. He then walked back to his car, while wiping off all his tears.

"Great. Now all the X-Geeks saw me, crying." He said to himself.

-BREAKLINE-

When Lance reached the Brotherhood house, and opened the door, he saw Toad, Wanda, and Pietro all waiting for him. When they saw him, they stopped and stared not talking.

"What?" Lance said breaking the silence. Wanda spoke up first.

"Is Kitty okay?" She asked. Lance looked down, and went to take a seat between Toad and Pietro.

"No she's in a coma or something, and she had bruises all over her." Lance said. Wanda gasped, while Toad looked down, and Pietro forming his hand into a fist.

"Who did it?" Pietro asked. Lance just shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably some stupid mutant haters." He said. Wanda Didn't say anything. She just went to her bedroom, and even though nobody could see, she had tears in her eyes. Toad then looked at Lance.

"Can we see her sometime?" He asked with a voice that sounded like a scared child.

"Not right now, Toad. You know how the X-Geeks feel about us. Whether we get along with Kitty or not, they still won't like it." Lance said. Pietro then stood up.

"I'm gunna go comfort my sister." He said as he ran up the stairs towards Wanda's room. Lance silently walked towards the kitchen, until Toad grabbed his hand.

"Lance, Kitty's going to survive this, right." He asked. Due to Kitty and Toad not having many friends before they meet the Brotherhood or X-Men, They seemed to bond over how they were loners or introverts. Lance sighed, and put a hand on Toad's back.

"I hope so, Toad. I really, really do." He said. He then went to the kitchen, leaving Toad alone to think, about Kitty, and her health.

 **And That's the end of Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it. Review, Good or bad?**


	8. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Chapter 8 is here! I'm gunna try to make this one longer than all my others. Enjoy! Review, Good or bad?**

Wanda slammed the door, and sat on her bed. She was just informed, that Kitty was in a coma. Tears were then falling down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. She hasn't cried in forever. She can't remember the last time she has cried, maybe when she was a child or something? Thoughts and memories of her and Kitty came to her mind. Wanda and Kitty would often hang out, due to Wanda being the only girl in the house, and Kitty dating Lance. They would have girl talk, paint each others nails, talk about boys and relationships, give each other advice on life and stuff. Kitty would sometimes sneak out to see Lance, and Wanda would open the door for her. The thought of her getting hurt and her life being over, scared her. But, Wanda didn't let that get to her, cause she knew Kitty was brave. Her thoughts suddenly faded away as she heard a knock on the door.

"Wanda, It's Pietro. Can I come, Please?" The voice from the other side of the door asked. Wanda got up, wiping tears away from her eyes, and crossing her arms. When she opened the door, She glared at her brother.

"What do you want?" She asked. When Pietro looked up, Wanda thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"Can I come in?" He asked as put his hands in his expensive jeans. Wanda nodded her head. Pietro then stepped into her room, and sat on her bed. Wanda Then closed her door, and leaned against the wall.

"So what do you want?" She asked. Pietro looked down at his hands, and fiddled with them. Wanda remembered when he would do that as a kid, when he was nervous or scared about something, So Wanda knew he was serious about talking.

"We need to talk about this." He said as looked at his sister.

"About What?" She asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. Pietro walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Wanda, you know what I'm talking about. Whether we like it or not, Kitty's in the hospital." Pietro said. Wanda closed her eyes, and walked away from him. She then sat down on the bed, and hugged herself.

"I know, It's just unbelievable." She said. Pietro sighed, and went to sit down beside her.

"Yeah. But remember Wanda, this is Kitty! She's been trained by the X-Men, to fight, and survive." Pietro said reminding Wanda how strong and brave, Kitty was. Wanda slowly shook her head. And then she started sobbing in her hands. Pietro felt awkward, so he just rubbed her back.

"Pietro, Kitty's hurt. She's my best friend! We had no friends growing up, I mean you had Evan, but you know how that went! But Kitty was my first real friend! A friend I could share secrets with, have makeovers with, get another chance at having a good time! And now..." She said through sobs. Pietro nodded his head, as if he understood.

"I know, Wanda. I'm sad, too. She was almost everyone's friend." He said as he blinked back a few tears. Wanda then looked him.

"Pietro, why do you care about her so much? I mean, when you found out she was in the hospital, you immediately became angry. Why?" She asked him. Pietro looked away, blushing.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Lance about this." He said. Wanda nodded her head. Pietro didn't answer for a while.

"Before, I had a crush on Kitty." He said in a quiet voice, though Wanda heard what he said.

"WHAT?!" She asked standing up. She would've never thought her own brother would have a crush on Kitty Pryde. Pietro stood up too, but with his hands up in defense.

"It was a short one. A really, real, REAL short one. Probably only lasted a minute, or second." He said. Wanda smiled at him, but then sighed.

"So, now what?" She asked. Pietro just shook his head.

"I don't know, sis," He said "Let's just go to bed. Maybe Lance can give us a ride tomorrow." Wanda nodded her head. Pietro patted her back, and walked towards the door. When he was almost out the door, Wanda stopped him.

"Pietro?"

"Yes?" He was then pulled into a tight hug. Pietro froze, before he returned the hug. He couldn't remember the last time they hugged each other.

"Thanks for being a good big brother." She whispered into his ear. Though Wanda didn't know it, but he was smiling. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. Wanda then walked into before smiling at one last time. Pietro smiled at the now closed door, before going to his bedroom.

-LANCE'S ROOM-

Lance slammed his door shut, causing a small tremor. He ran his fingers through his hair, in frustration. He then flopped down on his bed, and groaned. He then looked at his nightstand, and saw pictures of him and Kitty. Ones where they're smiling, holding each other close. He then grabbed one of his favorite pictures of them. She had a smile on her face, her hair was pulled up in a bun, she was wearing a blue dress that showed off her stomach, and Lance was holding her close. It was taken at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Before the 'Bamf' Demons came and ruined their whole night together. But Lance remembered enjoying all the time they had. Lance set the Picture down, and went to change into his pajamas.

When he got under the covers, he turned towards a picture of Kitty, holding a rose. He ran his fingers across the picture, While smiling at the picture.

"I promis to visit tomorrow Kitty.' He said before drifting off to sleep.

-NEXT MORNING-

The next day, everyone got dressed quickly, and finished breakfast quickly to visit Kitty in the hospital. Lance then reached the bottom of the stairs, while everyone glared at him.

"What?" He asked. Pietro spoke first.

"We would like to go to the hospital." He said. Wanda spoke second.

"To see our good friend, Kitty." She said. Toad spoke up last.

"If you please." He said. Lance sighed.

"Can I get breakfast, first?" He asked. Wanda glared at him.

"Food at the hospital! Can we please?!" She shouted, while causing some stuff to break. Lance grabbed his keys.

"Alright, fine! Everyone in the jeep!" He shouted. Before he could finish everyone was mostly out the door, and in Lance's jeep. He sighed, and walked out the door, locking it.

-HOSPITAL-

They got to the hospital fast, mostly due to everyone shouting at Lance, to go over the speeding limit, not caring if he got a speeding ticket. Everyone raced inside, but stopped to wait for Lance.

"Oh, now you wait for me!" He said.

"We don't know which room's she's in, yo." Toad said. Lance groaned and rolled his eyes, while trying not to cause a tremor. He then walked in front of the others.

"Please don't leave me behind this time." He said as he started walking, with the others joining him.

"How can we, when you're in front of us." Wanda replied.

-KITTY'S FLOOR-

When they Kitty's floor, and opened the door to Kitty's room, they were immediately greeted by glares from everyone. They all had tears in their eyes, holding each other close, and stopped when they saw the Brotherhood. No one saw Kitty, due to everyone blocking her.

"What are you guys doing here? In case you didn't notice we're not in the mood for a fight!" Scott shouted. Pietro glared.

"Hey Kitty was our friend! She was the only person out of all you guys! Who was nice to us!" He shouted back. Scott almost attacked him, until Jean held him back.

"Where's Fred?" She asked.

"He went away to Texas, for a while." Wanda answered. **(Sorry, but Blob is not in this. Again Sorry!)** Jean nodded her head. Storm stood up. The Brotherhood noticed her eyes were all red and puffy, and the tears that on her cheeks were almost finished drying.

"I assume you would like a moment alone with her?" She asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Please?" Pietro asked. Storm nodded her head, and looked at the others.

"Let's give them some privacy." Everyone in the room, started groaning.

"Storm, Do you think we would EVER leave Kitty, alone with these losers?!" Kurt shouted. The Brotherhood glared at the 'loser' remark. Storm then glared at him.

"Yes," She then went over, and talked quietly by Kurt. "Kitty is friends with them. I'm sure they would like to see her." Kurt glared but nodded his head. Everyone got up, and walked out of the room, while glaring at The Brotherhood. When they moved away, The Brotherhood finally saw Kitty, in her condition. Wanda screamed a little, while Pietro held her close, Toad looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face. Lance wanted to cry again, but not in front of the others. Wanda then became angry.

"I want the people who did this dead." She said as he hand started glowing. Everyone nodded their heads agreeing with her. They then sat down by Kitty's bed, and hoped she would survive this.

 **End of this chapter! Should've mentioned that Blob wouldn't be in this. Incase you're curious, Professor X is with Magneto doing something, While beast is enjoying the wilderness. Should've mentioned that at the start, sorry. But none of them will be in this story. Enjoy! More to come.**


	9. Talks

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Ruth is mine, though. In a way.**

The three Brotherhood members, sat around Kitty's hospital bed. Lance was on one side of her, holding her hand, while Wanda was holding the other, with her blinking back tears. Toad was at the end of her, looking down at the ground, trying to hide the fact, that seeing Kitty like that, made scared and afraid of what was going to happen next. Pietro was leaning back in a chair, looking away from Kitty's body. The way she looked it was almost like she was dead. But Pietro shook his head, trying to wipe that image from his mind. They all sat in silent, not saying a thing to each other. Toad was getting tired of it.

"Yo, we gunna take turns or something?" Toad asked. The Brotherhood looked at him, then at each other. Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, Who wants to go first?" He asked. Toad looked up at the others.

"Can I?" He asked. Lance almost objected as he wanted some more time alone with his girlfriend. But he realized Kitty was like a sister to the little guy, so he nodded his head.

"Sure, go ahead Toady." He said. The others got up and left, leaving Toad with Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty." He said, once he heard the hospital door close.

* * *

The brotherhood walked out of Kitty's room, with Lance closing the door. The X-Men glared at them. Logan spoke up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're taking turns." Lance explained. Logan nodded his head. Wanda then walked towards Storm.

"Storm. Why is Kitty in the hospital? I mean, I can tell she was attacked, but that can't be the only reason." She said. Storm looked like she wanted to breakdown and cry again, until she took a few deep breathes and finally answered.

"The doctors say she had overdosed on sleeping pills. Which, maybe true, since I found the empty bottle in the bathroom. It could've been accident, which I know sounds stupid, but Kitty would never do something like this." She told her. Wanda's eyes quickly widen as she heard Kitty overdosed. Pietro's eyes also widen, as he was close by listening. The twins stared at each other. Wanda walked over to him.

"Pietro, can we talk somewhere private?" She asked her brother. Pietro nodded his head, and the two walked out, somewhere outside.

"What's up with them?" Kurt asked Scott, who shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

Pietro and Wanda found a place where nobody could see or hear them.

"Pietro, you heard what she said right?" She asked her brother. Pietro slowly nodded his head.

"I did, sis. I did." Wanda looked at him, with fear and concern in her eyes.

"Well, what do you think? Do you think Kitty did what I think she did?"

"Sis, you got to be more specific." He told her. Even though she was worried, she still managed to roll her eyes, at him.

"Suicide! Do you think Kitty committed suicide?!" She shouted at him. Pietro looked away from her.

"It's hard to tell, Wanda." He said.

"Pietro, she's just like Ruth!" She said raising her voice. Pietro looked at the ground, with an angry look on his face.

"Don't mention her name." He said.

"Why? She's just like Kitty, Pietro!" Pietro glared at her.

"Yeah, so? We don't know that Kitty committed suicide." He said trying to sound calm, but wanted to shout at his sister.

"But Ruth did!"

"So what?" He said.

"How can you be so calm!?" Wanda shouted. Tears were streaming down her face. Pietro finally had enough, and looked up at her.

"I'm trying to be brave for Ruth!" He shouted.

"Ruth should be honored! Not forgotten!"

"How would you know?!" He shouted as he got in her face. Wanda's hands were glowing.

"I know more than you do! Do you know Ruth's favorite color? What music she listened to? Her favorite animal?" She shouted. Pietro opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He couldn't come up, with a good explanation. Wanda was smirking at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Her favorite color is purple! She loved listening to classic! And she loved Giraffes! See, I know more about her than you! So how would you know how she would like to be remembered! You don't know anything about her!" She shouted. Pietro glared at her.

"Whatever!" He said as he walked away. Wanda watched as Pietro WALKED away from the conversation. She then punched a brick wall with her powers.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

* * *

"Hey, Kitty." Toad said to her.

"You seem... comfy." He said chuckling nervously, he looked away from her and frowned.

"Sorry, Kitty. You know I'm terrible at talking with girls. Heh, of course you know this. Remember that one time? You came over for a date with Lance. Lance told me to tell you, he was still getting ready. So I did. When you came in, you sat down on the couch. At first I could tell you were disgusted by me. I told you I was use to it, though. At first you were confused, but I then told you most people hated me, and you said you can relate. I didn't understand what you meant at first, but then you told me you had no friends before you moved to Bayville. We then immediately started bonding over how we were loners, or whatever an introvert is. Lance then came down, and you had to leave, but before you left, you smiled at me! You actually smiled at me! You were immediately my older sister! Whenever you had dates with Lance, you'd talk to me about school, and help me with my homework. Everything an older sister should do. I hope you survive this, you know. We all do. We care about you! We like you!" Toad said. Tears were falling down his face. He smiled as he wiped them away.

"I should probably leave, give the others a chance to talk with you." He patted her hand, and held it in comfort.

* * *

Pietro came back walking, as Toad finished closing the door. Pietro had a sad look on his face, and didn't pay attention to any of them. Lance stopped him, before he could walk in.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah," Pietro replied. "Do you want to go?" Lance closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"I can't see her like that again." He said. Pietro walked in without saying another word. Toad walked over to Kurt, and sat down by him. Kurt could tell he was crying or has been, and he put a hand one his shoulder

"What happened?" He asked. Toad casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a memory."

* * *

Pietro sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Kitty, I had a crush on you!" He said with his super-speed. He crossed his arms.

"Just going to let it out. I have no idea what I'm doing!" He said.

"It was really short, though! I see how much Lance loves you. I think you deserve him more than an egotistic jerk like me. I mean nobody deserves me! Everybody hates me, and I ruin all the relationships I have! I ruined a friendship with Daniels, I ruined it with my sister! Every relationship I have ruined! I worry I might even ruin it with Rogue! That's why I don't want to get serious with her! I haven't even confessed my feelings to her! GOD!" He said shouting, as he paced back and forth. If he kept pacing he probably would've created a whole in the floor. He then took a few deep breathes, and calmed down.

"Sorry, Kitty. I guess I just needed to vent with someone. Thanks." He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

As he walked out he saw his sister had returned, and there were no more tears in her eyes. They eyed each other, as he walked by to get a candy bar from the vending machine, when in reality he was going to see Rogue. She wasn't anywhere. He knew it was stupid to just now realize she was gone, but Kitty was her roommate and best friend. Why would Rogue stay by her side? Or at least visit! Logan stared at Wanda.

"Go on in." He said nodding towards the door. Wanda just nodded, and walked in.

* * *

Wanda looked away from Kitty. She couldn't believe she was still capable of doing like this.

"Why?" She asked. That was the first word, she finally had said to her. "Why'd you do it? I thought you were this sweet, happy, girl! Didn't care what people said or think, just went along with life! They say you didn't commit suicide, but I know you did! I've seen this before!" She shouted. She than sat down by Kitty's bed.

"I've never told anybody this. Only Pietro knows. But when I was younger, I had a cousin named Ruth. When Pietro had playdates with Evan, she would come over, and we would laugh, and talk and play. We would hang out forever, until she would have to go home. It was fun back then, but as we got older things changed. Instead of wearing purple, she would wear black, she hated listening to classic, only punk rock or songs about death, and she didn't smile or laugh. I once saw she bleeding, but she told me she was fine. Pietro told me, she came home with the word 'Freak' written on her head. I was then told a day later, that she killed herself. She slit her wrists, and died due to loss of blood. I cried for days. Pietro kept on comforting me, and my father would let me stay home somedays. Part of me hated her, and the other part wanted to just cry for days, and pray she was still fine. But nope! I guess that's returned. Thanks to you! Why? It seems like everybody I become friends with, they instantly leave me. Like, I meant nothing to them. Was I nothing to you, Kitty? Did you want to leave me this much, that you killed yourself!?" A vase then fell over, as Wanda then realized she was using her powers. She wiped tears that were pouring down her face. She walked towards the door, but stopped, before turning towards Kitty again.

"Next time, somebody leaves me, I want a warning." She said as she walked out.

* * *

Wanda walked out, and everybody suddenly stared at her. Storm just walked over, and put a hand on her shoulder. Wanda didn't know what that was for, but she just went to sit down by Toad. They all turned when they heard a blood hurling scream. Storm then ran to the door, with tears.

"Get help! Kitty's flatlining!"

 **Done! I finally updated! I also can't do a German or Southern accent, so that's why Kurt and Rogue don't have those accents. I know Wanda's backstory, but Magneto did alter her memories, so all of that did happen just different, and Ruth was real, she wasn't made-up. Kind of. I guess she's one of my OC's. I've never done one, but yeah. Well, I'll be sure to update again!**


	10. Flatlining

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

Rogue sat on her bed, taking everything she saw in. She saw her friend, roommate, Kitty Pryde being wheeled into an ambulance, Logan and Storm were following her, Kurt told her everything was going to be okay. And she just went inside, and walked into her bedroom. She just didn't get it. Kitty was a healthy girl, she had no health issues. She was perfectly fine. But she didn't get it. She was mostly home alone, since the others stayed at the hospital, and didn't want to leave her side. But rogue didn't want to go. She didn't want to see Kitty like that. In a hospital bed, like she was dead. She then felt a gust of wind, open and close the door.

"Hello, Pietro." She said. **(Again, can't do a Southern accent.)** During the years of living with the Brotherhood, she always knew when Pietro was in the room. Pietro stood by the door, not moving, and looking down at the ground.

"Hi, Rogue." He replied. She stood up, in front of her bed, and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Pietro kept his eyes on the floor.

"Well, I saw you weren't there at the hospital with Kitty, so I figured you might be here." He said. Rogue turned away from as he looked up at her.

"Yeah. So, what?" She asked.

"Well, Kitty's your roommate, right? I at least think you would like to see her." He explained. Rogue shook her head, getting the thought of Kitty hurt, or worse dead, out of her mind.

"I can't Pietro. I just can't. Seeing her like that, I feel... I don't know." She said, shrugging.

"Hurt? Sad? Like the only thing in the world you care about is gone? Like, it disappeared without a trace? Without a warning? Is that you feel?" He asked her, stepping forward. Rogue didn't know how, but that was exactly how she felt. She had no idea how Pietro understood what she was feeling.

"Yeah. How do you-"

"I've seen this before." He said cutting her off. Rogue stared at him, questionably. How did he understand? And what did he mean by his seen this before?

"What do you mean?" She asked. Without asking he sat down on her bed. She almost objected until she saw he had a sad look on his face.

"Nobody knows this. Except for Wanda. I had a cousin, named Ruth." He said, looking up at her. He watched her, as she sat down next to him.

"And? What about her?"

"She was a happy, cheerful girl. Like Kitty. After Wanda, was locked up, and father gave me away to some lady, She was probably the only family that didn't abandon me. I noticed she was changing, though. She wore all black, liked talking about death, and stopped smiling. People bullied her, because she didn't fit in. One day when she fell asleep on the couch, I saw scars on her arms, like something cut her. I asked her about it, she told me, she had trouble with a kitchen knife. She came home one day, with 'Freak' written on her forehead. She told me it was part of a funny prank. A few days later, she gave me her butterfly ring, she wore since she was five. The next day, I was told by the woman who took care of me, that she killed herself. By slitting her wrists." Pietro looked away, not wanting to say anything else. Rogue looked stunned, and put one of her gloved hands, on his shoulder.

"Pietro, I'm sorry." She said.

"Not your fault. You didn't cause her to kill herself." He said, as he turned towards her, while she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I feel bad. And what does this have to do with Kitty?" She asked. Pietro looked away from her, afraid to tell her about her best friend.

"Because, Me and Wanda think Kitty committed Suicide." He told her. Rogue looked shocked. Kitty committed suicide? No. Kitty wouldn't do something like that.

"No. You're lying! Kitty wouldn't do something like that!" She shouted at him.

"Me and Wanda think she did. We think she's just like Ruth." He said calmly.

"Ruth slit her wrists! You don't know what Kitty did!" Pietro stayed calm.

"This is something Wanda doesn't know. After she died, her parents found a notebook under her bed. It said she once swallowed like, 4 or 5 sleeping pills, but she didn't die. The others pages were about how she couldn't take life, the whole world hated her, stuff like that. Storm told Wanda that Kitty was lying on the bathroom floor, with an empty bottle of sleeping pills." Pietro told her. Rogue looked like she wanted to cry. She turned her head as tears started to form in her eyes. Pietro tried to lean her forward to comfort her, but she shook her head.

"Sorry, Pietro. It's just my whole powers thing." She reminded him.

"Right. Sorry."

"You know, I feel like you're right. I walked by her when I was about to leave for a bonding day with Kurt. She had bruises on her face, and then she hugged me. She told me I was her best friend, and how she had no friends growing up. That's when we saw her being put in an ambulance." She said.

"Well, everyone in The Brotherhood, thinks it was a bunch of mutant haters." He said.

"Wouldn't be a shocker. I mean, Duncan once tried to kill all the mutants. Principal Kelly hates us. Everyone at school." Pietro grabbed her hand.

"Rogue, you need to see her. She's your friend. Maybe visiting her in the hospital will help her." He told her. Rogue nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Ok, Pietro. Oh hold on." She said as she ran towards Kitty's dresser, and grabbed two polaroid photos. Pietro stared at her, with a confused look.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Oh, just two of Kitty's favorite pictures. One with me and her. The other of her and Lance." She explained. Pietro nodded her head.

"Grab my waist." He said. She looked confused. He sighed.

"I'm going to use super-speed to go to the hospital, with you." He said. Rogue nodded her head. She did as he told her.

"Ok, little warning: You may feel a little queasy after." He said. Rogue almost objected, but before she could, they were already speeding off to the hospital.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Pietro was right, as Rogue did start to feel queasy, but it got worse as she everyone was holding each other crying, while a few more doctors and nurses were running into her room with a defibrillator. Wanda saw her brother, and ran rushing towards him with tears falling down her face.

"Oh, Pietro!" She said as she hugged him and cried into his shirt. Pietro hugged back, while he and Rogue had confused looks. Rogue walked over to Lance, who had tears falling down his face as well, and had his hand around Toad's shoulder, who hugged his legs to his chest, with teas also falling down his face.

"Kitty's h-heart stopped. Th-they still don't have a pulse." He said. Rogue felt her heart was just burst into a million pieces was she too late? Did she just miss the chance to see her best friend? Rogue cried into her hands while Kurt walked over and comforted her. A doctor then came rushing Out.

"She's stabilized." He said smiling. Storm then smiled through her tears, and hugged Logan. Lance smiled and wiped away his tears. Toad smiled. Wanda let go of Pietro, and hugged herself smiling. Pietro put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled as well. Everyone was smiling, and happy knowing Kitty was still alive.

"Can we see her?" Storm asked the doctor. The doctor sadly shook his head.

"Unfortunately, not now. We're going to need to give her some time alone." He said. As the doctor walked away, Storm and some of the others started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked them.

"We're going to stretch our legs. We'll be back." He said, walking away with Storm. Pietro then walked towards the door before Rogue stopped him.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to see Kitty. Just to make sure she's okay." He said. Ignoring her protest, he walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure, standing beside Kitty's bed, stroking her cheek.

"Kitty..." The figure said. Pietro's eyes widen, as he recognized the voice.

"Daniels?"

 **Another cliff hanger! I'm back to working on this!**


	11. News

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

"Daniels?" Pietro said as he saw the dark-skinned boy, with spikes all over his body, like it was armor. Evan stopped stroking Kitty's cheek, and looked at his former best friend.

"Hi, Pietro." He said, trying to be nice, and not cause a scene. Pietro nodded his head, looking away from him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him. Evan turned his attention to Kitty, and started to hold her hand, with a sad yet confused expression.

"Haven't you seen the news? Kitty's all over it. While me and the Morlocks were watching it, the news came on, with something about a 'Mutant girl in the hospital' They showed a picture of the girl, and I immediately recognized Kitty. In the picture they showed, she looked happy, wore makeup, and here... She's all bruised. What happened?" He asked. Pietro started walking towards her. He also made a mental note to check the news to see if Kitty really was on it.

"Mutant haters. At least that's what everyone thinks. We don't know for sure."

"when I heard she was hurt, or saw how somebody could do something like this to her, I felt my heart break. I lived with her forever, and I kept thinking her as my little sister, even though we're the same age. Callisto kept asking me if I was okay, and all I could do was nod my head, cause deep down I wasn't. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"All the Brotherhood members are here. We like her, you know. Even if she is a member of the X-Geeks." He said. Evan smiled at him. Pietro couldn't look at him, though.

"You know why Kitty is here?" Pietro asked. Evan stopped smiling, and slowly nodded his head.

"A little. The news said something about an overdose." He said. Pietro was nervous to tell him.

"We think Kitty committed suicide." Evan gave him a shocked expression.

"What?!" He said. Pietro nodded his head.

"We don't know for sure. Your aunt told us she found her lying on the bathroom floor, with an empty bottle of sleeping pills. Ruth once tried doing the same, but failed." Evan nodded his head, as he remembered Pietro came to him in tears after she committed suicide. He'd let Pietro stay over sometimes and let him talk about his feelings (Which Pietro thought was for girls).

"Pietro, are you sure? I mean, Kitty never showed signs of depression." He said. Pietro just nodded his head. Evan looked at her one more time, before grabbing a black hood that lied on a chair, and opening the window.

"I've got to go. I just wanted to see Kitty, and make sure she was safe. Bye Pietro." He said before jumping out the window. Pietro then looked up when he knew his friend was no longer there. That was the first time they had a conversation, before Pietro betrayed Evan, and joined opposite sides. Pietro looked at Kitty, and then left. Not saying anything to her.

* * *

As Pietro walked out, he saw two angry doctors, with their arms crossed,

"Sir, we ordered you not to disturb the patient." One of them said. The Brotherhood snickered at him, while The X-Men glared, but Rogue was the only one smiling.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Didn't hear." He lied. He walked away from the angry people, but pulled Rogue and Wanda aside, to another waiting room. Both of the goths were confused.

"What's wrong, Pietro?" Wanda asked.

"I heard from Dan-Someone that word of Kitty got out. I want to check the news, to see if it's true." He said. They walked into the waiting room. They saw that most people weren't paying attention to the TV. So it gave them a chance to see what channel the news, and Kitty was on. They finally found a channel.

"In other news. Local high schooler, and known mutant Kitty Pryde AKA 'Shadowcat' is in the hospital. A young employee says the girl was brought to the hospital after an overdose. Rumors are currently going around that the girl committed suicide. People are saying stuff that 'she deserved to die', or 'One less mutant to be concerned about.' However most people don't feel the same. The young mutant's locker at school, has been decorated with flowers, get well cards, and teddy bears. Mr. Edward Kelly had this to say." The news reporter said. The camera then showed Kelly being interviewed.

"Oh god, not him." Pietro groaned. Rogue nodded her head, and giggled, yes giggled, at Pietro.

"It is truly very disappointing to hear what has happened to Ms. Pryde. People should not go through what she went through. Mutant or not." All three of the mutants scoffed and ground at him.

"Yeah, Kelly. You're SO concerned for everyone safety." Rogue said. Wanda was frowning and glaring at the TV.

"Cheap tactic to get more votes." Wanda said.

"Though have to admit, it is nice to know the kids at school would decorate her locker." Rogue said, smiling. Wanda looked down.

"Probably because they pity her." Wanda replied. They turned there backs, and was greeted by joyful Storm, and a SMILING Wolverine.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked, confused by what they were smiling about.

"Kitty woke up!"

 **A very, very, VERY short chapter! But hey, I finished it,** **didn't' I! More to come!**


	12. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

Wanda gapsed, but smiled. Rogue looked shocked, as did Pietro. Storm just held on to Logan with tears of joy.

"Can we see her?" Wanda asked quickly. Storm looked down frowning.

"Sadly, the doctors are doing checkups on her, to see if she has suffered from any damage. Once they are done with her, we can see her." Storm explained. Logan raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you kids doing out here, anyway?" She asked them. The three mutants looked around, not making eye contact. Pietro spoke up.

"Uh, I heard from an anonymous source, that Kitty was on the news. And what do you know? They were right." He said motioning to the TV. It was still talking about Kitty. Logan groaned.

"Just once, I'd like us not to be on television." He commented. Storm giggled, but kissed him on the cheek. The mutants groaned at them.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but can we go back to Kitty?" Pietro asked. Logan groaned but nodded.

"Sure. Let's go." He said. The group then started walking back to Kitty's room.

* * *

Just as they came back a doctor came walking out of Kitty's room.

"How is she?" Storm asked.

"She's a little weak, but she'll be fine. You can visit, because of her having to be on a 72 hour watch." The doctor said, as he walked away. Lance stepped in front, and rushed to the door. The others glared at him.

"What? She's my girlfriend! I deserve to see her!" he said, walking into the room, not caring about what else they say.

* * *

Lance walked into the room, and saw his girlfriend. She still had her bruises, but they were healing. She looked around the room, but stopped and smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled and walked over to her, and then kissed he was if the world was about to end. Kitty pulled away from the kiss, and smiled at him.

"Hi, Lance." She said. Her voice sounded weak, and she had tears in her eyes, she was hoping Lance wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Hey, Pretty-Kitty." he said. Kitty tried scooting up, but was having trouble. Lance put a hand on her back to help her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. Kitty looked away from him, frowning.

"Not so good." She said. Lance's eyes softened.

"Are you okay? Did something wrong or bad happen? You remember why you're here?" he asked. Kitty felt tears falling down her face.

"Something bad did happen. I survived. I survived when I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have lived. I should be dead." She said. lance felt his heart breaking hearing his girlfriend.

"Why?"

"Because I swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills! That should've killed me! Why didn't that kill me!?" She shouted. Tears were still falling down her face, and she was sobbing. Lance held on to her shoulders, and gently rested his his head on one of her shoulders, trying not to hurt her.

"Kitty, why did you swallow a whole bottle of sleeping pills?" He asked. Tears were falling down his face as well. Kitty laughed through her sobs.

"Because, I was trying to kill myself! Happy!? On my way home, I was attacked, and I decided to just go for it! Nobody will miss me! People try to walk away from me! I get glares and looks no matter where I go! And when I was attacked, that was it!" She shouted. Lance pulled her towards him, and hugged her tightly. He was then crying, hearing his girlfriend, say she wanted to die, an that she tried to kill herself. He hated hearing her talk like that.

"Kitty, I don't know where you heard that, but everyone will miss you. The X-Men and Brotherhood are here for you. We've been worried about you. I've been so worried if I'd ever get to hear my girlfriend again, If I'd ever go on dates with her, be able to kiss her. Everything. I was so worried. I'd never live with myself if you died. I love you." He told her. Kitty didn't say anything. She hugged Lance and cried into his shirt.

* * *

After awhile talking, and letting Kitty cry into his shirt, he left. As he walked out, he still had tears in his eyes, after hearing his girlfriend say she wanted to die. He heard there were rumors about her committing suicide, he thought they were lying, but hearing Kitty's words, it proved that rumors were true. Lance turned towards Wanda and Pietro.

"You guys can see her." He said, wiping away his tears. Wanda put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked him. Lance shook his head.

"You'll find out." He said. Wanda was confused, but walked in Kitty's room, with Pietro.

* * *

As Wanda and her brother walked in, she greeted Kitty with an unusual smile.

"Hey, Kitty." she said softly. Pietro waved at her.

"Hey, guys." She said to both of them. They both sat down on two open chairs.

"How are you feeling?" Pietro asked her. Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"Like garbage." She said. Wanda smiled at her, while Pietro chuckled. Wanda stopped smiling, and took a few breaths to ask Kitty a question she's been afraid of.

"Kitty... Did you commit suicide?" She asked. Kitty looked away from them, and felt more tears come back.

"Yes... I did." Kitty said softly, tears were falling down her face. Wanda gasped, finally understanding what Lance meant by her finding out, while Pietro looked away afraid how his sister would react.

Kitty... Why?" She asked. Kitty looked up at them.

"Because, I was done. I was done of being harassed, done of being treated differently. I was just sick of all of it." Kitty said. Wand walked over and hugged her.

"You remind me of Ruth." Wanda said, as she let go of Kitty, but kept a hand on her shoulder. Kitty looked confused.

"Who?" she asked. She clearly didn't hear or remember much while she was in her coma.

"Ruth. My cousin. She committed suicide, due to her being bullied and picked on." Wanda said. Kitty looked at Pietro, who nodded his head, as if he knew she was looking at him, despite not turning away from the floor. Kitty didn't know what else to say. Pietro then looked up at her.

"You know, Pryde, We may not talk that much, but I do care for you. The whole Brotherhood does! You're like family." He said. Kitty smiled at him.

"Thanks, guys. I don't suppose I can see Toad?" She asked. Wanda laughed loudly, while Pietro was smirking.

"Sorry Kitty! It's just so funny, hearing that somebody actually WANTS to see Toad!"

* * *

Pietro and Wanda walked out of Kitty's room. Wanda was smiling after her little joke about Toad. Pietro was also smiling. They the started laughing again when they saw Toad. Toad just gave a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Wanda put her hand to her mouth to stop her from laughing. Pietro bit his lip, to stop laughing, as well. Wanda then cleared her throat, so she can tell Toad what Kitty asked.

"Oh, by the way, Kitty wanted to see you." She said, walking past him, and then started giggling again. Pietro went to sit next to Rogue, who was having a conversation with Kurt about Star Wars, (For some reason).

* * *

Toad walked into Kitty's room, and saw Kitty, was flicking channels to see if anything good was on TV, which there clearly wasn't.

"Hey, Toad." She said, smiling, as usual. Toad gave her a yellow-teethed smile as well. He walked towards her bed,and then hopped onto a chair, and started crouching. Kitty looked down at her hands and started fiddling with them.

"So... What's up?" He asked, looking around. Kitty looked away from him and stared out the window.

"Um, not much. Being hospitalized is fun, so... You know." She said. They shared an awkward moment, until Toad spoke again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said. Kitty looked at him, and smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Toad stood up, smiling.

"Maybe later, I'll steal some flowers for you." He said. Kitty giggled.

"You better not!"

* * *

Toad walked out of Kitty's room, smiling. Rogue stood up.

"Hey, Toad." She said. Toad looked away from her.

"Hey." He said. He wasn't really use to the X-Men talking to him (Except for Kitty), since they usually fought him, or called him 'Green freak' and 'swamp-breath'. Rogue looked and saw she had a donut with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles, on a plate.

"Who's that for?" He asked pointing to the donut. Rogue smiled down at the donut.

"It's for Kitty. I feel like I owe her something for not visiting." She said. Toad smiled.

"Well, go in and give it to her, girl." He said pointing towards the door. Rogue walked towards the door.

'Meanwhile, I'm going to steal some flowers.' Toad thought to himself, as he went to go find the hospital gift shop.

* * *

Rogue walked in, and saw Kitty still searching for a good channel. She saw Rogue and smiled. She smiled even more when she saw the donut.

"Hey Rogue. For me?" She asked, nodding her head towards the donut.

"Yes. You're favorite, too. Pink frosting." She said, setting down the donut.

"With rainbow sprinkles?"

"Of course. You can eat, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. The doctors said I should eat as much as I can to get my strength back." She explained as she grabbed the donut and started eating away. Rogue looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't visit you. I just... I was having trouble trying to cope with everything." She said. Kitty stopped eating.

"I know. It was hard. Difficult to see your friend like that. I get it. You're here now, though. That's all that matters." Kitty said. Rogue looked away.

"Are the rumors true? Did you really commit suicide?" She asked. Kitty looked away. Not sad, but frustrated and annoyed people kept asking her that question.

"Yes. I did." She said. Rogue looked shocked. It's true. Her friend, roommate, teammate tried to commit suicide.

"Kitty..." She said, not knowing what else.

"I know, I know. Everyone is either shocked or sad by the news. It's just... I felt like I was making the right decision. Like people wouldn't worry or miss me again. But now that your here, and everyone else, clearly I know that's a lie." She said. Rogue smiled.

"Good."

* * *

Rogue walked out and saw that Storm was being interviewed by some reporter.

"Yes, It is sad. But our Kitty is healthy and feeling better. Thank you." She said. Logan looked away, clearly annoyed with the attention. The news reporter thanked her for her time and walked away. She walked over towards Logan, as he put an arm around her shoulders. Rogue walked towards them.

"Hi, Rogue." Storm said. Rogue nodded at her head.

"Hi." She said. Logan put a a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, so is Kitty."

 **Finished! One last chapter before It's finished! Warning: Last chapter may be really short! Well enjoy!**


	13. Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Please review!**

Kitty Pryde, along with Lance Alvers walked down the halls of Bayville High, after being in the hospital for a few weeks months. Kitty couldn't tell, due to there not being a calendar in her room. She was told to take it easy, meaning no danger room sessions for a while, which made her happy. She also was starting to be watched constantly by Logan, Storm, Scott, jean, Evan (He would sometimes watch her sleep at night, to make sure she was sleeping soundly, he manages to get past the security system due to him knowing the codes.) The brotherhood would watch her too, whenever she came over. Toad would ask ask her how she was feeling, and would still ask for help on his homework. Pietro usually gossips with her. Wanda stills hangs out with her, and paints her nails, and does her makeup for her. She thought Lance what's the most overprotective. He would walk her to all her classes, making sure nobody messes with her, during the night he would text her to see if she was still feeling okay. People seemed to stay away from her, and didn't give her anymore looks. People would walk up to her, and ask how she was feeling. Some still didn't understand or care.

"Hey!" They heard behind them. Kitty was about to see who was calling her or them. But Lance put his arm around her shoulder, to make her keep walking. He didn't want his girlfriend to deal with another mutant hater. But the person started running towards them, as they started walking faster. The person then stood in front of the couple, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He shouted. Lance put his hand on Kitty's shoulder, gently pushing her back.

"That's why we're ignoring you! What do you want anyway?" He asked him. The guy crossed his arm, and smiled at Kitty, who was now hiding behind Lance.

"I saw this freak on the news. What happened?" He asked, with no worry or concern in his voice. Lance glared at the 'freak' comment, but then stared at his girlfriend, not knowing if he should answer or not. Kitty looked at the boy.

"I tried to kill myself." She answered. The boy put a hand over his heart, and and had a fake sad expression.

"Aw, poor you. You lived." He said. Lance's hand started to form a fist, but Kitty put her hand on top of his, to calm him down. They hoped the boy would leave them alone, but it didn't stop.

"So, how'd you do it?" He asked. Kitty had enough of hiding behind her boyfriend, so she stepped forward.

"I swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills." She said. Lance still had fist clenched. The boy then laughed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"What that's it? Why didn't you try slitting your wrist or throat? Or try falling from a large building? Jeez, do something that would've worked." He said. Lance glared at him.

"Hey, watch how you speak to her!" He shouted. The boy smirked at him.

"Why do you care? She's just some freak, who sadly didn't die." He replied.

"She's my girlfriend!" He shouted. Kitty looked around, and saw they were starting to form a crowd. The boy gave him a fake shocked expression.

"Oh god, you're dating that!? Why? Oh, let me guess, she's a hot chick that you saw, and just decided to date her because of it. Or you decide to pity her, because of her 'issue'." He said.

"I'm a mutant too, you loser!" He shouted. The buy smirked, and nodded his head.

"Oh get it! losers dating losers! That's why you're dating her!" He laughed. Lance couldn't take it anymore, and decided to punch the guy in the face, until a force of something stopped him. everyone turned and saw Jean joined in, telepathically stopping him.

"Lance, don't!" She shouted. She was joined by Scott, Kurt, Pietro, Rogue, and Toad. All the known mutants, were now coming to Kitty's and Lance's defense. Pietro and Toad ran over, and stood in front of Lance.

"Don't mess with the mutants!" Pietro shouted.

"Yeah! Mess with them, mess with all of us!" Toad shouted. Rogue then walked up to them, and joined them.

"Hey, idiot! My friend right there," She started as she pointed towards Kitty, "Tried to kill herself, because idiots like you, couldn't get a life, and leave her alone!" The boy raised his hands in defense.

"Oh, freaks standing up to freaks! Ain't that sweet." He said. He then walked away, but not before pushing everyone out of the way, and punching Kitty right in the face. Kitty fell on the floor, and a scream. Lance immediately grabbed the boy by the shirt, and punched him harder, than he punched Kitty. He then jumped on top of him, and started to repeatedly punch him. Scott and Kurt, ran over to drag him off of the guy. While the others helped Kitty up.

"You alright, yo?" Toad asked. Kitty had a black eye, even though her bruises were finally gone, and her lip was split like it was before. But, Kitty nodded her head, and smiled. Jean got the crowd to go away, and Scott and Kurt, managed to pull Lance off of the boy. They all walked away leaving the boy, all bruised on the floor.

"Ok, we're going to class. Lance can you take Kitty to the nurse?" Scott asked. Lance nodded his head, and gently pulled Kitty towards the nurse. When they were alone, he started holding Kitty tight.

"You okay?" He asked. Kitty nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've handled it before." She said, as she remembered her previous attack, that caused her to kill herself. It wasn't something she wanted to remember, but she also didn't want to forget it.

"I still don't like it. C'mon let's go." He said as he walked towards the nurse's office. He then laced his hand with Kitty's. Kitty smiled up at him. Kitty finally realized she was meant to stay on this world, and didn't need to kill herself over what people say about her. She is loved by everyone.

 **Finished! It's over! I'm sorry if this was short, but it's finished! Review!**


End file.
